Moulin Rouge 2: Lady Marmalade
by Sailor Miaka
Summary: Anothe SequelSatine lives fic. Christian believes that Satine is dead however nothing could be farther from the truth. Will he still believe in the power of love when the moulin begins again with the mysterious Lady Marmalade as its star? CS AU.
1. Prolouge

Moulin Rouge 2: Lady Marmalade  
by Sailor Miaka  
Author's Note: Hi all! This is my first Moulin Rouge fic. I know that my idea isn't too original but there are a few twists. Also the name of my charector is Velvette, a name which was inspried by a fanfic whose name and author i can not remember. This will most like likely be a long story so fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride! Happy Readings!  
  
Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge and all its charactors belong to the genius mind of Baz Luhrman, who needless to say is not me.  
Moulin Rouge 2: Lady Marmalade  
Prolouge  
Christian held Satine in his arms, sobbing over her. Harold had to enlist the aid of Chocolat and the Argentian to pry him away from her body. They wouldn't let him near her. Harold watched as the acrobats carried Satine's body to her dressing room. He sat by her waiting for the arrangements to be made. His little sparrow, the queen of his sordid little world was dead. Helayed his head in is hands and sobbed, cursing the world, diesease, his own greed for the end of such a pitiful life.  
  
"Damn you Satine, you wouldn't listen to us. Why did you have to fly away Sparrow? Why?"  
  
With each word Zidler hit Satines unmoving chest with his fists. He broke down into tears once again. He covered his eyes with his large hands as the tears slipped down his face. He almost didn't hear the smal gasp of breath that came from the bed. He whipped his head around to watch in Amazement as Satine began gasping for breath, choking on her own blood.  
  
"Marie! Someone! Call a docter! Quickly!" he bellowed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
"Phillippe de Siegnuer was a hard worker as well as a devoted husband and father."  
  
"HA!"  
  
Fifteen year old Velvette de Siegnuer choked back her laughether as they lowered the coffin of her father into the ground. Phillippe de Siegnuer had been a ruthless man who had shown little if no affection to his family, his only ambition being to make his clothing mills the best in France. She had been named for those blasted mills. While all her friends ave claims to being named after relatives, she had been named after fabric. The best fabric those damnable mills could produce. Velvet. The service was over, and the visitors offered her condolences as the parted for their own homes and their family.   
  
"Devoted Husband and Father, my left foot!" she muttered as she walked towards the gravestone of her mother Antoinette. The inscription read, Beloved mother and wife. Velvette stooped to the ground with the single white rose she always brought to her mothers grave. Velvette felt it her duty to pay respects to the mother she had never known, the mother who had died giving birth to her. She felt the rain on her face as she turned and made her way home. After a light supper, she went through her father's papers. The will was there, the deed to the house and the mills, bank statments, stocks, her birth certificate, her mother's death certificate. Normal everyday items. On an impulse Velvette grabbed the Photoalbum from the book case in the library and began flipping through it. Her parents' wedding photo, her birth, scenery, family trips. Then she saw it. A family picture dated May 25, 1889. In the picture stood the tall straight unwielding form of her father with his arms around the four-year-old Velvette. Next to them stood a girl Velvette didn't know. She looked to be about 14 or 15, with an impish look in her eye. The housekeeper, Mrs Beaumont, enter the room with a tea tray.  
  
"Miss Velvette, I have tea for you. Whatever are you looking at child?" The house keeper who had been with the de Siegnuer family for many many years looked over at her charge.  
  
"Mrs. Beaumont, who is she?" Velvette asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Mrs. Beaumont sighed as she sat down the tray. She gazed at her young mistress. At Fifteen Velvette had thick, wavy, fiery-red hair and piercing green eyes, a singing voice that could be described as angelic until one saw her when her temper had the better of her, a grace and flair about her that just drew people in. It was time she was told, Mrs. beaumont decided.  
  
"This may take a while child. You know that your father was never one for emotions and sentimentality, that he was a harsh and cruel man."  
  
Velvette nodded as the woman went on.  
  
"Your father and mother had been the products of an arranged marriage. Your father couldn't wait to have children, a son to succeed him and a daughter to show off. Your mother eagerly expected the same so that she could have a meaning in life. Five years after they married they had a little girl, named much like you, who became your father's life. He loved her like no other. gave her everything she ever wanted. Your mother did not become pregnant for nearly ten years after that. But she did and had you. She wasn't strong enough to make it through it and as you know, died delivering you. Your father went into a reclusive state, not wanting to see you or your sister. This went on for months. Until one day he just snapped out of it, but it changed him. He didn't want any frivolity in his life at all. Your childhood suffered for that. There where none of the happy things he had done with your sister. When you were five it all came to a head. Your sister was tired of never being allowed to sing or to dance. She ran away and only God knows where she is right now."  
  
"SO this picture?"  
  
"That picture, Ma Cherie, is your sister. Satine."  
  
Thunder clapped making both woman jump. They chuckled slightly laughing at their folly when a knock at the door made them jump once again. Velvette rose with Mrs. Beaumont to answer it.  
A large red-haried man stood there, holding a body in his arms. He pushed passed the two women and into the parlor. Laying the person on the chaise there.   
  
"Just who do you think you are and what are you doing?" Velvette demanded  
  
The vistitor just stared at her as if he had seen a ghost. It was a minute before he could speak.  
  
"I am Harold Zidler."  
  
The person on the chaise coughed loudly and began to gasp for breath. Zidler rushed to their side, pulling off the cloak that covered the head of the person. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders and her blue eyes where filled with pain. Soon the coughing stopped and Zidler turned to them.  
  
Mrs. Beaumont gasped and Velvette fainted dead away at his next words.  
  
"This, my ladies, is your long lost treasure. This is Satine." 


	2. A Child of the Revoultion

Moulin Rouge 2: Lady Marmalade  
  
by   
SailorMiaka  
Author's notes: THanks to my Reviewers! I love feedback! But anyway here's the next Chapter, enjoy! and please excuse my grammer and Spelling mistakes! Happy Readings!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge because it and all of its charectors belong to Baz Luhrman.  
Moulin Rouge 2: Lady Marmalade  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"A Child of the Revolution"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*One year later*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Madamoiselle de Siegnuer...I must protest! You're father would never have allowed this!"  
THe Lawyers babble was making Velvette's head ache. After a year of helping Satine to the road of recovery, she was not really in the mood to deal with a pompus fool. She was selling the mills her father had left her. She had read the finacial background on them and knew her own finacial standing. If she was smart, she would have plenty of money over the next years to support both her household and her sister.   
  
"I can not allow you to do this!"  
  
Velvette's legendary temper flared into full throttle.  
  
"You...won't...ALLOW?" she bellowed.  
  
"You're still a little girl, you don't understand what you are doing..."  
  
"I understand perfectly what I am doing."  
  
"I disagree. A girl you're age needs to be protected."  
  
Velvette's nose flared out slightly as she stared down the man behind the desk. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to begin singing  
  
"Say hello to the girl that I am  
You're gonna have to see from my perspective.  
I need to make mistakes, just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so Damn protected.  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
but who am I to say?  
What a girl is to do   
God, I need some answers!  
What am I to do with my life?  
How am I supposed to now whats right?  
I can't help the way I feel  
cause all my life I've been so   
Overprotected!"  
  
The lawyer tried in vain to calm her, but she merely shoved him back down in his chair.  
  
"I'll tell you why I am doing what i am doing. I am doing this because I know i am right.  
  
"You can bump and grind if its good for you mind,  
You can twist and shout, You can let it all hang out.  
But you can't fool the children of the revolution!  
Oh no."  
  
The Lawyer stood in awe as the girl neatly gathered up her papers and walked out of his office. She would make her own way in life. Even if it killed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Velvette was a woman with a mission. She had exactly twenty minutes to get across Paris to Montemarte. SHe hailed to first cab she saw. In running toward it, she slipped on the hem of her dark blue dress, landing flat on her back in the middle of the street. ROugh hands grabbed her arms and dragged her to her feet, just before a hack ran her over.  
  
"Ye'd be better to watch your self, lass. Cabbies here don't seem to watch the road all that carefully."  
  
Velvette looked at her savior and tried to understand his irish accented english. He stood tall, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked around 18.  
  
"I thank you, for your courtesy." she said slowly, "I must go now."  
  
"What's your name?" he called after her as she climbed into her cab.  
  
"Velvette!" she called back as they drove off, leaving him behind on the street.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christian raised his drunken head from the floor. The rain was back. That combined with the The noise outside his garret was slowly driving him back to his absinthe bottle. He'd sent his book, the story of his beloved Satine, to the publishers only the day before and was awaiting its return. He heaved himself to his feet and went to the window. His blood boiled as he recognized the ringleader of the crowd. The Duke was back in Montemarte. His nasal voice and oily personality pushed Christian to the limits. Curiosity got the better of him though. What was the duke doing in Montemarte after all this time? he wondered. Then he understood the noise. The Duke was Auctioning off the Moulin. This couldn't be good. He watched the scene in interest.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"We will begin the Auction of the property, known as Le Moulin Rouge, at the amount of 5 thousand francs."  
  
The auctioneer began the bidding with such a frenzy that any one watching was soon bidding and holding their breaths to see who would win. Harold Zidler stood in the crowd watching his beloved Moulin go to the highest bidder. Soon the bidding was between and Asian businessman and an English Lord. THe Duke's mouth was watering at the price this dilapidated building was fetching.  
  
"20 thousand, going once!" cried the Auctioneer.  
  
The duke held his breath.  
  
"20 thousand going twice!"  
  
"30 thousand." said a calm feminine voice.   
  
All the crowd turned to see who had placed the bid. She stood in a navy blue cloak and hood and slowly made her way to the front of the crowd.  
  
"SOLD!" cried the duke. "Madam, please come forward to aquire your property!"  
  
The cloaked figure moved toward the Duke with an obvious grace. The duke's mouth began watering...a woman hadn't effected him this badly since the "Sparkling Diamond" of this accursed place. He held out his hand to her, which for some strange reason she refused. She brought out a navy reticule and shook it.  
  
"I believe you would want payment now Monsieur." She said slowly, gaining his attention.   
  
"Yes," he said pushing the bidding contract forward for her to sign.  
  
"She removed her hood, revealling her fiery hair. As she bent to sign, the duke caught his breath.  
  
"Satine?" he whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Excuse Moi? I am not this Satine of whom you speak."  
  
"My pardon then Madamoiselle. Mayhap I could make it up to you this evening with a private dinner?"  
  
She smiled, a peculiar fire lighting her green eyes.  
  
"My apologies, but that is impossible. Here, I am sure this will be enough."  
  
"The invitation is still open, if you reconsider."  
  
"Just remember my dear Duke," she whispered "Diamonds are a girl's best friend."  
  
She smiled as she handed him her reticule, and shook its contents into his hands. The crowd gasped and Harold Zidler laughed loudly. The woman placed the contract and the deeds into her cloak and left the square.  
  
In the Duke's hand, the diamonds sparkled brightly in the rain. 


	3. Following the Night

Moulin ROuge 2: Lady Marmalade  
By  
Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's notes: Wow! I never expected`to have my story be this popular! I love all of my reviewers! Y'all rock my world! If anyone has any questions about any of my stories feel free to email me! Thanks again to all of you!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Moulin Rouge in anyway shape or form...and to cover myself for the last chapter I don't own any of the song lyrics i use in my story, I just borrowed them.  
Moulin ROuge 2: Lady Marmalde  
  
Chapter 2  
"Following the Night."  
  
Christian was once again awakened by the sound of construction outside his window. The Moulin Rouge was opening again, as the bordello, Night club, and the theatre. Zidler's new invester must be loaded, Christian thought idlely. It had been nearly three weeks since the Auction of the Moulin. No sign of the Duke, and no word from the publisher either.  
  
"My father was right." Christian said softly. He traced his face's outline in the mirror. "Come what may..." he sang softly.  
  
A knock at the door startled him into reality. He opened the door to find a smartly dressed man in a top hat standing there.  
  
"Christian James?" he asked  
  
'Yes...what can I do for you?"  
  
"You can accept this check and sign a contract to print your book. I am Elijah Collier, the publisher."  
  
Christian just stared at the cheque with the name Christian James on it along with the amount of 15 thousand francs.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Nini Legs-in-the-Air, Baby Doll, Arabia, Tatoo, Travesty, Madame Fromarge and many others clustered outside of Zidler's office. They were looking at the cast list for the new show. Graons and squeal soon filled the hall. The Moulin was up and running again. They were back. They were the Diamond Dogs.   
  
Soon they cleared the Hall and the new owner walked down the hall toward the Office. She opened the door and headed fpr a warm plush chair.  
  
"Rough day my dear?" Harold asked.  
  
"She's getting better. Thank god for that." Velvette said as she took off her hat.  
  
"Will she--"  
  
"NO! My sister will not return to the Moulin Rouge. I forbid it." She said in a voice that, despite her youth, left no room for arguement.   
  
"If you don't mind then, who is this fabulous Lady Marmalade?"  
  
Her green eyes sparkled, and Zidler would later swear he could see Satine in her.  
  
"You're looking at her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dameon looked around the building he was creating. The most exclusive bordello in the history of the world. Le Moulin Rouge. The young Irish man took it all in. Who would have thought it, the son of a pious farmer, a builder of a whore-house. He shook his head. Money was Money and money made the world go 'round. He surveyed the work yet to do and found his thoughts wondering for the umpteenth time to the pretty little redhead he had met on the street nearly a month ago.   
  
A door slammed. And a commanding figure walked into the room.  
  
"Who is in charge here?" she demanded.  
  
Dameon stared. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She was standing in front of him. His dream girl.  
  
"I am ma'am." he said  
  
"You? You look familiar?"  
  
"I believe I once saved you from being-"  
  
"Run over by a hack! I remember you now! So you are in charge of this operation yes?"  
  
"Well this section ma'am."  
  
"Well good. We open in two weeks. I want it done then."  
  
With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the room without a backward glance. Dameon stared after her, unsure what to think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian could be described as happy. He was clean and shaven for the first time in weeks. HE needed to talk to Toulouse, to someone, anyone. A knock at the door sounded and he called to the door.  
  
"It's open!"  
  
The door opened and for Christian, time stopped completely. She stood there in a white dress, her red hair in a sophisticated twist, make-up expertly applied.  
  
"Excuse Moi, but are you Henri Marie Toulouse Lautrec Montfa?" she asked.  
  
He opened his mouth severel times before he could find his voice  
  
"Satine? Is that you?"  
  
The woman's eyes softened and for the first time, Christian could remember that Satine's eyes were blue and not the green that this girl's eyes were.  
  
"No, I must remind many people of this woman. I am Velvette. Are you Toulouse?"  
  
Christian chuckled   
  
"No madamoiselle, i am merely a penniless poet...I go by Christian."  
  
The girl's eyes widened immensely.  
  
"Christian? You're Christian James. 'Spectacular, Spectacular' Christian?"  
  
VElvette watched as the light went out of Christian's eyes.  
  
"Yes, i bear that burden. Please don't ever mention that play again."  
  
Velvette was taken aback. If this was her sister's Christian, he should be spouting off about love and beauty...not sadness.  
  
"I am sorry it causes you pain. But Love is the greatest thing in the world--"  
  
His eyes turned cold.  
  
"Don't talk to me of love, little girl."  
  
Velvette's eyes flashed and her face turned red.  
  
"Little girl, huh? Then you tell me Mr. Christian James, how in the hades do you write something as beautiful as Spectacular, Spectacular and then refuse to believe in love? How? IS it because your precious Hindu Courtesan is dead?"  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"My sister has told me all about Spectacular, Spectacular and its hidden meaning. And the fact that you the write of 'the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return' and not believe in it at all!  
  
"You have no idea what you are saying, this doesn't concern you! My life is my business and not yours! Love has no place in my life with Satine dead."  
  
"But She's not Dead you Idiot!!" Velvette screamed.  
  
Christian looked at her with a deadly glare as Velvette put her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Do NOT joke about things like that. She is dead. She died in my arms."  
  
"But Christian, I am telling you right now, she is very much alive. Very weak and very sick, but very much alive and soon she'll be cured of consumpsion and perfectly healthy."  
Upstairs from Christian's garret, Toulouse was just opening a new bottle of Absinthe when a loud thump and a shrill scream echoed in the building. Running as fast as his short legs could carry him, he mde his way downstairs. In heap on the floor lay Christian, his head in the lap of a young girl.  
  
"Madamoiselle, I am sure that Chwistian is alright...Mon Deiu!" He cried "Satine is back!"  
  
"No!" Velvette began to say as the small man slumped to the floor, joing his friend in a faint. 


	4. Not Even Death

Moulin Rouge 2: Lady Marmalade  
by  
Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's note's: Once again I am in awe. Wow! I am soo excited! I am greatly thankful to my reviewers! I'm glad you all enjoy my story. I'm going to be working on my grammar etc. so that hopefully will be better. Thanks Again and Keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer's: Miaka-chan no own Moulin Rouge and its charactors...Baz Luhrman does.  
Moulin Rouge 2: Lady Marmalade  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Not Even Death"  
Velvette sat on a torn couch in Toulouse's flat, observing the group of men her sister had refferred to as the "true Boho's". The Doctor, Satie, The Argentinian, Toulouse, and Christian in turn were watching her. Christian desperately wanted to believe her, wanted to believe that Satine was alive. Yet part of him refused to.  
  
"I know this is hard on you all, but please believe me. I am telling the truth." she said softly with a tear in her eye. God, she thought to herself, get yourself together Velvette! Emotions aren't necessary.  
  
"If--If Satine is alive and told you all about us..." Christian began slowly, "you should be able to answer this question...What was my gift? The first gift I ever gave her?"  
  
Velvette looked at him directly in the eye as she smiled and began to sing.  
  
"My gift is my song...and this one is for you.  
And you can tell everybody, that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but, now that its done,   
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world."  
  
The Boho's sat on the edge of their seats...remembering the romance between Christian and Satine.  
  
Christian had tears in his eyes. He believed. Velvette smiled and extended her hand to him.  
  
"Come with me. I think you're ready to see her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Satine sat next to a window in her room. The blue sky beckoned at her, she wanted to fly again. Since her collapse at the Moulin and subsequent revival, she had a lot to think about. Mostly about the little sister she had left to fend for herself against the brutality of her father. Velvette was lucky enough not to remember the time right after their mother's death...things hd been the worst then. Phillippe had worn down after Satine had left. Satine ran her hands down the satin curtains in her room. The best the mill could produce...the fabric she had been named after. Satine chuckled. Somethings never changed. Velvette had grown up though. From a gangly four year old to a beautiful 16 year old. She had to deal with so much already in life, Satine thought, and here I am adding to it. Slowly Satine stood and made her way down to the library, to the baby grand piano that had stood there since Satine could remember. She slowly was getting better. The Doctors' said her being alive was a miracle, that the consumption nearly had her. She smiled. One day, when she was completely healthy, she would find Christian, and they could finally be together. Idlely she played a few notes of the keyboard.  
  
"Come what may.." she sang softly.  
  
Footsteps outside startled her...far to many to be just Velvette.   
  
"Where?" said a soft male voice Satine recognised.  
  
"Satine?" Velvette called.  
  
"In here!" Satine called out.  
  
The wide doors to the library opened and for the penniless poet and the former courtesan time stopped completely. They stared at each other as if it were the first time they had seen each other. Velvette stood back and watched in wonder. She smiled as she thought of one line.   
  
"How wonderful life is now you're in the world..." she sang softly.  
  
Christian ran to Satine, enveloping her into a huge hug and finally a searing kiss.   
  
"I thought you.." he began  
  
"Not even death could keep me from you my love." Satine said through her tears.  
  
They remained in that embrace softly humming and dancing to a tune only they knew. Toulouse smiled widely and beckoned to Velvette.  
  
"I didn't understand, what she meant, when she told me that Freedom, Beauty, Truth, and Love were the greatest of any ideal. I do now. They seem so happy." she said to him.  
  
"We Bohemians believe in the ideals of Freedom, Beauty, Truth and Love, Velvette. Those two represent them. Satine acheived freedom for us through the Moulin, Christian writes the truth, you my dear, represent pure beauty, not just in the face but of the soul... you brought them together. And those two...well they have written the book of love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She haunted his dreams. Her fiery hair, her eyes...which he couldn't decide if they were green or blue...her body. He wanted to possess her. Then she had left. But suddenly she was back and his desire for her was intensified. She was everything he had wanted. Yet she had chosen a penniless writer over all his wealth. Then she left.   
  
But another had taken her place. Same build and even looks...but instead of falling over him as Satine the Whore had done this, this...he looked at the bill of sale contract copy he had and read her name...this Madamoiselle Velvette de Siegnuer had fully taken Satine's place in his heart and mind. He tied his satin cravet about his neck and attached his velvet cumberbund on to his formal suit. Hmmm he thought...a pity they couldn't have met...Velvet and Satin...Velvette and Satine. A true pity ther couldn't have met.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* 


	5. Creole Lady Marmalade

Moulin ROuge 2: Lady Marmalade  
By  
Sailor Miaka  
Author's Note's: Hey all! Once again thanks to my lovely awesome and incredible reviewers! Happy Readings!  
  
Disclaimer's: I do not own Moulin Rouge in anyway shape or form. Baz Luhrman does.  
Moulin Rouge 2: Lady Marmalade  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Creole Lady Marmalade"  
  
Dameon Looked at the red windmill in awe. He had rebuilt this place. He felt a sense a pride and yet shame at being responsible for bringing back a whorehouse. His thoughts wondered back to Miss Velvette. A tiny little girl he was shocked to discover was only 16 years old. She pushed all of her employees hard and pushed herself even harder. They broke the mold when she was born, he thought to himself.  
  
The girls had begun practicing their routine's. Hour after hour their legs kicked, their voices raised in song. Even as the construction workers worked above them. They loved their work. For the first time, Dameon understood the so called "Diamond Dogs." They choose a customer, not the other way around. He admired them for their abilities and yet pitied them for they were only alotted a short amount of time. One mistake could be fatal to their career. Dameon did not envy them, not for all their money.  
  
"The Moulin Rouge opens tonight." he said softly to no one in particular. The posters everywhere proclaimed the introduction of an attraction unique to the Moulin Rouge  
  
"Creole Lady Marmalade"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The men waited in anticipation. They wanted to see this star. They were all aching for her. The whole room gasped for breath when the fabulous glass doors opened and the ranks of the Diamond Dogs came out into the open for the first time in two years. They surveyed the crowd and drank in all the emotions. Baby-Doll, Nini, and Arabia stepped to the front. Nini laughed as their audience grew silent and the music began.  
  
"Where's all my soul sisters? Lemme hear you flow sisters!"  
  
"Hey sister go sister, soul sister flow sister,  
Hey sister go sister, soul sister flow sister"  
"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge," sang Baby-doll,   
"Strutting her stuff down the street.  
She said 'Hello, Hey Joe! You wanna give it a go-o?"  
  
The chorus girls began thier dance as they all sang together:  
  
"Gitchee gitchee ya-ya da-daaaa.  
Gitchee gitchee yeah yeah eeeee.  
Mocha chocka latta yah yah."  
Creole Lady Marmalade.  
  
"Voules Vous Couche avec moi ce soir?  
Voules Vous Couche avec moi ce soir?"  
Nini did several high kicks into the air to announce her enterance.  
  
"He sat in her boudiour while she freshened up,  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine.  
On her black satin sheets, I swear he started to freak yeah!"  
"Gitchee gitchee ya-ya da-daaaa.  
Gitchee gitchee yeah yeah eeeee.  
Mocha chocka latta yah yah."  
Creole Lady Marmalade.  
  
"Voules Vous Couche avec moi ce soir?  
Voules Vous Couche avec moi ce soir?"  
Arabia stepped forward, revelling in the spotlight she seldom got as a singer.  
  
"We come through with money in the garter belts,  
let 'em know we got the cake, straight out the gate,  
We are independant women some mistakes us for whores,   
I'm saying why spend mine when i can spend yours?   
Disagree well thats you and I am sorry.   
I'm a keep playing these cats out I aint sorry.  
Wearing High heeled shoes getting love form the dudes,  
we're the Diamond Dogs from the Moulin Rouge!   
Hey sisters, Soul sista's! Gotta get that dough sista's!  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass,   
Buy us the case, We're the meaning of expensive tastes.  
You wanna gitchee gitchee yah yah? Or mocha chocka latta?   
You want Creole Lady Marmalade!"  
  
The girls came together in a delicious harmony, heralding their star.  
  
"Marmalade!"  
  
The music was pulsing. It made her adrenaline pump and her eyes sparkle. She'd waited so long for a chance like this, for a chance to shine.   
  
"Lady Marmalade!"  
  
Sweat rolled down her back, dampening the aqua green dress she wore. Her hair in curls around her face, her eyes framed in kohl and shadows. She was ready. They were waiting for her.  
  
"Marmalade!"  
  
She stepped out into the light and let her voice fly  
  
"Hey Hey HEYYYYYYYY!"  
  
"Its the touch of my skin,   
It feels silky smooth,   
The color of Cafe au Lait.   
Alright, babe...the silent beast inside   
Roars until you cry out   
For More, More, More!  
  
Now you're back home doing the nine to five,   
Living the grey flannel life,   
But when you turn off to sleep the memories keep   
You screaming for more! More!..."  
  
Tha audience screamed the word  
  
"MORE!"  
  
"Gitchee gitchee ya-ya da-daaaa.  
Gitchee gitchee yeah yeah eeeee.  
mocha chocka latta yah yah."  
  
"I am Creole Lady Marmalade!"  
  
"Voules Vous Couche avec moi ce soir?  
Voules Vous Couche avec moi ce soir?  
Voules Vous Couche avec moi ce soir?  
Voules Vous Couche avec moi ce soir?"  
  
Harold's voice came ringing out over the crowd:  
  
"Baby-doll!"  
  
Baby did a turn and sang:"Voules?".  
  
"Nini"  
  
Nini, in turn, belted out "Lady Marmalade!"  
  
"Arabia!"  
  
"Hey! Hey! uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh!"  
  
"Tatoo!"  
  
"Ooohhh-ooooohhh"  
  
"Madame Fromarge!"  
  
"Babyyyy"  
  
"Moulin Rouge!"  
  
They all gathered around Lady Marmalade as she rose into the sky on a velvet swing that her sister had once occupied!"  
  
"CREOLE LADY MARMALADE! oooooooohhhhhhhhh yesssss!"  
  
THe applause was defening. Each girl was thriving off the adreniline and emotion in the room. Harold was tallying up the profits in his head. And backstage, out of sight where no one could see her, the fabulous Creole Lady Marmalade looked at her sweaty face in the mirror before leaning over a trash bin and vomitting up what little food and liquid she had in her stomach. When her stomach stopped, Velvette raised her head to look once more into the mirror and said to her tired reflection.   
  
"I AM Creole Lady Marmalade!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lady Marmalade" Belongs to Patti LaBelle and the company who did the version that apearred in Moulin Rouge 


	6. Open Your Heart to Me

Moulin Rouge 2: Lady Marmalde  
  
by  
  
Sailor Miaka  
  
AUthor's NOte: Oh My goodness! I never expected my story to get so many reviews!!! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!!!! I am incredibly sorry this is taking so long, but moving home from college and going from all time internet to no internet had definately taken a toll on me...but anyhoo, hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own it, just borrowed it.  
  
Moulin Rouge 2: Lady Marmalade  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Open Your Heart to Me"  
  
Velvette watched the streets hustle and bustle from her window atop the town house she and Satine had recently acquired. The sky was an unattractive shade of gray and dreadfully overcast. It had been months since the opening of the Moulin, her premier preformance and since He had walked into her life. Velvette sighed as she saw Christian and Satine enter the house, just arriving back from one of Satine's consumption treatments. She smiled at the couple knowing that they truly loved each other and just how powerful their love truly must have been. She wished one day that maybe she too would find a love like that. The clock chimed the hour of four. Velvette slowly rose and began preparing for her show that night at the Moulin, but not before catching a glimpse of a certain Irish man pulling up to the front door to drive her to the Moulin. She smiled broadly and felt her heart beat just a little bit faster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So is it going to be a busy night at the Moulin tonight?" Damien asked to Velvette.  
  
Velvette felt guilty as she had been lately whenever Damien asked about the Moulin. As she proud as she was of her accomplishments as Lady Marmalade, she never admitted to any one who she was. As far as Damien knew, she looked after the books and designed the shows, costumes et cetera. He didn't know that the star she catered for was herself. She felt dirty somehow in the presence of this man who despite what he had been given by the world, was happier than she was, even at the height of performing. And he was simple, hardworking and honest.   
  
"Most likely, we've been incredibly busy these last couple of weeks." she said softly.  
  
He looked over at her, she was sitting quietly with her hands in her lap. Over the last couple of weeks, he had been trying to deny the feelings he had felt developed toward his employer, but had completely failed on the subject. He was hopelessly in love with Madamoiselle Velvette and he was hoping that she might return his feelings although he knew the unlikelyhood of that.  
  
"How's the show?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Wonderful!" she replied, her green eyes lighting up as she spoke.  
  
Damien chuckled softly, at her little girl like excitement and at the futility of himself trying to keep from loving her. They pulled up to the front of the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"Would you like to come see it? with me? Tonight?" she asked softly, looking down at her feet.  
  
Damien lost all speaking abilities. She was asking him to accompany her somewhere! His heart beat faster.   
  
"When?" he asked in a rush, missing the blush that flooded her face.  
  
"I'll meet you right after Lady Marmalade's number. I'll make sure you get a box seat."  
  
She leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek before jumping from the buggy and running into the Moulin. Damien smiled at the single ray of sunshine that worked its way through the overcast sky and seemed to be shining right on the two of them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean Lady Marmalade is not for sale Zidler? She is a whore like anyother female in this establishment! I want my night with her and am prepared to pay for it!"  
  
Harold watched the weasel of a man glower and fume. The Duke had come back after so much time. Time to tread carefully, Zidler thought.  
  
"My dear duke," he began, "Perhaps you will consider anothor of our Moulin Rouge girls, but Lady Marmalade is not for sale by me. If you wish to be entertained by Madamoiselle Marmalade then you must ask her yourself. Her decision is final. Now if you would be so kind as to remove yourself, I have many imposing tasks to take care of."  
  
The duke surprised at the brush off he had just recieved as he made his way to the door. Something was not right here, he thought. Something was definatly not right. He collected Warner and proceeded back to the main hall where Lady Marmalade herself was holding court, just as her predesecor the Sparkling Diamond had. She smiled, lapping up the attention. The music started playing and Marmalade caught sight of Damien sitting in a corner watching her. She raised her hands and the crowd fell into a revered silence as she spoke.  
  
"Now, who wants to be my dance partner for tonight?"  
  
Hundreds of hands waved in the air, clamoring for attention. But the redhead chuckled and said softly but sweetly  
  
"I'm afraid its ladies' choice tonight."  
  
She made her way over to the Irish laborer and extended her hand to him. He looked into the eyes of the dazzling creature and for just a second recognized the kitty cat green from somewhere and the dainty little half smile.   
  
"I-I-I am meeting someone in a few minutes Madamoiselle...please excuse me..." Daimen started sputtering out.  
  
"I told you I would meet you right after the number!" she said coyly.  
  
Damien started and stared again into her eyes, recognizing Velvette in them.   
  
"Velvette?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yup." she sai softly "Now lets dance!"  
  
Damien stared, shocked beyond all possible comment and thought. She led him out onto the dance floor and they began to dance. Velvette, his Velvette was this fabulous star, the Toast of Bohemian Paris. She was a whore. That thought shook him to his very core. He was in love with a common prostitute. Underneath all her fancy clothes and make-up as Marmalade, or in the elegant clothing she wore as Velvette, she was a whore. His heart became painful as they whirled around the dance floor and he wondered just how many men before him had done just the same thing.  
  
Velvette felt him tense up. This was not the way to have told him she thought. Oh well to late for that, she thought again. After a few more minutes of twirling and energetic dance movements, she skillfully manuvered Damien out of the room and into the adjoining garden, where a familiar elephant stood. The two young ones didn't notice that elephant however. Damien was looking down while Velvette tried to engage him conversation.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" she asked softly.  
  
"Interesting." was what he choked out. "Why couldn't you have told me?"  
  
Velvette looked at him and for the first time saw that the red tinge on his face wasn't from being embarressed on the dance floor but maybe from shame.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said quietly, blushing harder than she ever had before "I didn't think it would matter. It never mattered to Christian and Satine."  
  
Damien looked at her with deep soul-searching eyes, his heart beating like one of the drums from the Moulin's band.   
  
"It was different for Christian and Satine. They were in love."  
  
"What makes them any different from us?" she said softly smiling. "I know I love you."  
  
"Oh, really?" Damien said with a sarcastic tone, tryiing to crush the burning hope he had felt at her words."Do you tell every man that one lass? Love is just a game to a girl like you."  
  
Velvette backed up away from him, stung by his words. She looked up and caught sight of the magnificent elephant, reminded of another such battle. She looked at him and caught his eye as she sang.  
  
"I see you on the streets and you walk on by.  
  
you make me want to hang my head down and cry   
  
if you gave me half a chance you'd see  
  
my desire is burning inside of me   
  
but you choose to look the other way"  
  
Damien turned but Velvette caught his hand. "You work at the Moulin as Courtesan!" He spat out   
  
"I've had to work much harder than this   
  
For something I want, don't try to resist me  
  
Open your hert to me baby  
  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
  
Open your heart to me darling  
  
I'll give you love if you, if you turn the key."  
  
He looked at her "And when do you think you'd change the locks on me?"  
  
"I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes.  
  
You look a little sad, boy, I wonder why  
  
I follow you around but you can't see   
  
You're to wrapped up in yourself to notice  
  
So you choose to look the other way  
  
Well I got something to say  
  
Don't try to run, I can keep up with you  
  
Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to  
  
Open your heart to me! Baby,  
  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
  
Open your heart to me! Darling,  
  
I'll give you love if you, if you turn the key"  
  
Damien smiled as she led him around the garden. "What if I don't have the strength?"  
  
"Open your heart with the key  
  
One is such a lonely number"  
  
"That it is, love." He said abandoning all his worries.  
  
"Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
  
It's not to hard if you just turn the key" she sang  
  
"Don't try to run, I can keep up with you  
  
Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to" he sang   
  
They embraced in the shadow of the elephant and sang together  
  
"Open your hert to me baby  
  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
  
Open your heart to me darling  
  
I'll give you love if you, if you turn the key.  
  
Open your heart with the key  
  
Open your heart, I'll make you love me"  
  
They kissed, as far away from the plane of reality as any lovers had ever been and across town another such couple sat in a rooftop garden wrapped in each other's arms. The wind seemed to echo the refrain of their song.  
  
"And I, I will always love you"  
  
"And I can't help loving you..."  
  
"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Open Your Heart" Belongs to Madonna and her people just as "The Elephant Love medly" belongs to the people that made it. 


	7. Can't get you outta my head

Moulin Rouge 2: Lady Marmalade  
  
by   
  
Sailor Miaka  
  
AUthor's note: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to up date my story. I have had severe writers block not to mention gobs of homework and stress. but anyhoo Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge or any of its charactors. I dont own any of "Can't get you outta my head." Kylie Minogue and her people do.  
  
Moulin Rouge 2: Lady Marmalade  
  
"Can't get you outta my head"  
  
To Velvette and Damien, as well as Christian and Satine, it seemed as if time ceased to exist. There was no beginning to the day and no end tothe night. It was only them. FOr nearly four weeks the two couples lived in this haze. Velvette continued to work at the Moulin, wioth Damien's constant attention. Satine continued to improve, Christian at her side every step.   
  
And he lay in wait for them. He watch Creole Marmalade leave stage, her entourage following and he decided to make his move. He followed her backstage to her dressing room. He knocked, and was given access. Velvette started when she saw him.   
  
"Excuse me, monsuer, but i was expecting someone else. Forgive me."  
  
"No need, my dear, I have a propositon for you." he said oily, just as he had to the Diamond.  
  
He outlined his proposal, giving in details and watched as her face fell drastically.  
  
"My dear Duke, you flatter me with your attention but i am soory, i must decline. I want nothing to do with you." THe fabulous star said evenly to him with a vengeful look in her eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
"La La La LaLaLaLaLa La La LaLaLaLaLa  
  
La La La LaLaLaLaLa La La LaLaLaLaLa  
  
I just can't get you outta my head  
  
girl, your lovin' is all think about,  
  
I just can't get you outta my head,  
  
girl it's more than I dare to think about"  
  
Damien sang with a lift inhis heart. THe bouquet he held in his hand for Velvette contained her favorite tulips and roses, just waiting to be admired. They were to dine with Satine and Christian tonight. Damien had learned much from the now not so penniless poet, whose book was becoming vastly popular. Love truly was the greatest of all things, Damien thought as he approached Velvette's dressing room door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Excuse me? the Duke said 'Could she not have heard me correctly?' he wondered to himself  
  
"I said I can not and will not return your affection. Duke, if you would please leave now, I would appreciate it." she replied coldly with a satifactory gleam in her eye.  
  
"It isn't that easy you foolish girl! Don't you understand?" He seethed to her, walking up to her and looking dead-on into her face, a mere inch or two from it.  
  
"I just can't get you outta my head  
  
girl your lovin is all think about,  
  
I just cant get you outta my head,  
  
Girl its more than I dare to think about  
  
Every night, every day, just to be there in your arms!" he sang off-key to her.  
  
"Please, leave now or I will be forced to call the doormen." she said stiffly, her nerves beginning to become jumpy.   
  
"I will have you! YOU ARE MINE!!!!" he bellowed, grabbing her by the neck.  
  
Velvette screamed once as his hands pulled her down to the ground, and ripped her costume from her body. Satine's description or that night in the Tower, suddenly ran through her mind. 'Is this how you felt?' she wondered as she fought with all her might against the crazed man.  
  
The door to her dressing room opened, and Damien stepped through the door, an angel in Velvette's eyes.  
  
Damien gasped at the situation at hand and before he could control it his temper quickly got the better of him. In one fluid motion he pulled the Duke up from the floor, and hit him so hard, his nose broke on contact, gushing blood. VElvette screamed and fell to the ground.  
  
"Chocolat!!!" he bellowed.  
  
The Duke struggled free, and kicked DAmien in th shins, taking to his feet and running for his life. CHocolat, and the Argentian arrived seconds later and assesing the situation, took off after him. Damien pulled Velvette into his arms as she sobbed into his chest her heard her muffled voice  
  
  
  
"Won't you stay? Won't you stay?  
  
Stay for ever and ever and ever and ever?  
  
La La La LaLaLaLaLa La La LaLaLaLaLa  
  
La La La LaLaLaLaLa La La LaLaLaLaLa  
  
I just can't get you outta my head  
  
boy your lovin is all think about,  
  
I just cant get you outta my head,  
  
boy its more than I dare to think about..."  
  
He stood, carrying her in his arms to the carriage, determined to take her home to her sister.  
  
"Don't worry, darlin' I'll get ye home to Satine..." he started  
  
"No!" VElvette said nervously "I don't want to go home! I feel so dirty, so dirty!!"  
  
He pulled her into his arms as she broke into sobs and told the driver to go to his own address.   
  
He began to sing to her   
  
"There's a dark secret in me,   
  
dont leave me locked in your heart  
  
set me free, feel the need in me,   
  
She looked deep into his eyes and replied with all her heart  
  
"Set me free, stay for ever and ever and ever and ever..."  
  
Then heads bowed together their lips almost touching, their passions flaring, their need for each other growing, the wind carried their tune.  
  
"La La La LaLaLaLaLa La La LaLaLaLaLa  
  
La La La LaLaLaLaLa La La LaLaLaLaLa  
  
I just can't get you outta my head  
  
I just cant get you outta my head,  
  
I just can't get you outta my head  
  
I just cant get you outta my head."  
  
The carriage stoped at Damien's small apartment building, the two never took their eyes from each other as they left the carriage and walked up the stairs to Damien's apartment and finally in to Damien's bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*  
  
The Duke was furious. Not only at losing Marmalade, but at being bloody. HE made his way down the dark street, not paying attention to where her was until a familiar voice said to him  
  
"Hey Dukie"  
  
He looked up and recognized the face.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"WHat should have been done a long time ago." came the snarling answer.  
  
He saw the gun and heard the crack of the shot being fired, but did not feel the burning pain that killed him. 


End file.
